


You hold my heart, Dean

by Kiridean67



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Language, Love/Hate, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiridean67/pseuds/Kiridean67
Summary: Dean and Sophie have been dating for a year. Both too scared to drop the L-bomb on each other that they're seeming to drift apart, but how far can they drift when they're both stuck inside their apartment. Covid19 making them either push through the rough patch or have them crumble
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Supernatural





	You hold my heart, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, but not my first writing I've been writing for a year now. Most of my works are on Tumblr! So I hope this is as great as my other stuff is.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a part 2. Let me know if I should

At the beginning of 2020, everything seemed great. Everything was great, they had a brand new year ahead of them, they had just celebrated their first anniversary. All was swell until Covid19 hit, sticking them in our home, away from their loved ones, away from the fresh hair of Texas. Now, this didn't mean that they couldn't go out on their porch, but what was the point of doing so, if that meant no contact with any of their friends. Dean and Sophie had been together for a year now. Everything was great before covid they had gotten the time they always needed when they would go to work. And come home, arguments were almost none existent. Things seemed like they were perfect. Work, home, snuggle, sleep, and repeat all over the next day. When the news caught what was going on with the waves of sickness. Schools being shut down, work firing people, stimulus checks sucking ass. Empty apartments, homes being full with the life that they only ever saw on holidays. Dean worked in a local coffee shop, and Sophie worked in the library at the college that they were both attending. A college that was now forced to home thousands of people, and not teach them. But as much as Dean complained Sophie was happy that they were finally going to be home. For what seemed like the first 2 weeks of covid after the shutting down of outdoor activities, it was great for them. Sophie had dragged Dean to the couch listing off a long list of movies and shows that they should try to start or finish by the end of the 14 days. The first week was all Disney movies that Sophie didn't want to watch by herself fearing that she would cry for eons. They ate junk food and the leftovers of the week pryer. The second week Dean told Sophie that they needed to finish "The game of thrones", and "The big bang theory" two very different shows, but nonetheless, he grabbed the junk food, and pop in the fridge this time dragging Sophie to the couch. And when they 14 days were up they were both ready to head back to work and only see each other at night. But that was when the world told everyone no, sorry this is more than just a 14 day, a 2-week vacation from everything it's more like 9 more months. It got a lot rougher for the both of them. That time that was normally spent on getting over their fights was turning into Sophie being locked in their bedroom, and Dean stuck in the living room. She'd only unlock the door at night, letting Dean come back into their shared living space. The air always so thick with tension, Dean would lose his t-shirt crawl into bed, and leave a cold space between both of them. And every morning Sophie would wake up to a cup of coffee, and a small plate of breakfast. Even with the thick tension between them Dean never had it in his heart to be cold-hearted with her. That's when the fighting started. Being stuck together for too long was getting to both of them. "Dean, you know you could help with the dishes right?" Sophie had screamed from the kitchen one day. She was tired of doing all of the dishes, tired of being a housewife, before the virus Dean and her would take turns switching who had dishes and other chores around the house. "Sophie! Did you drink the last of the beer?" Dean yelled from the kitchen while Sophie was upstairs. "No, dickbag I don't drink your fucking beer!" She yelled back her voice not only hoarse, but her nerves becoming crushed with Dean's nasty attitude and his assumptions. "I just went to the store 2 days ago. You're telling me you drank two 12 packs of this shit" She said as she walked into the kitchen. "You know whatever, Fifi! I'm going to the store I'll be back soon." And with that Dean was gone from the house. Up until this point, Dean and Sophie's relationship was like a friendship something that she thought couldn't be broken. She loved him, loved his bright green eyes, sharp jawline, funny jokes, amazing sex. But they had never said "I love you" to each other. Deans life growing up was horrible the term I love you wasn't said very often. His father was abusive and was in and out of the picture. He took care of his brother always, he never had time to be taught what love was. But Dean knows that Sophie was love, Sophie was the only person he would want to be with for the rest of his life. He loved every feature about her, her long blonde hair, green eyes like his, curvy figure, loving personality. Dean wanted to say I love you to her, but he just couldn't. He was just afraid of the words, he was afraid that it would become real once he said them. Sophie was at home sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, just staring into the blank tv screen. She sat for what seemed like hours to her, she was broken up that Dean was being such a jerk. Her life was much different loving parents, a safe home to grow up in, being able to grow up and have a great childhood. Something that she sometimes thought Dean was jealous of. Somehow she had ended up Dean someone who cared only about her, wanted nothing but good for her. She knew that this... this being stuck inside the house was getting to Deans head, he had never been nasty with her. At this, she was starting to question what had gotten both of them into such a situation. When Dean had finally come back from not going to the store just driving around. He saw the girl he had fallen in love with sitting on the couch curled into one end. Before he could say anything Sophie beat him to the punch. "Dean? What happened between the two of us?" Sophie asked her body seeming to become more and more a part of the couch. Dean just stared at her. Both of them had minds alike, both thinking about their relationship, worried about what would happen next. "Fifi, I think... I think that I love you." Dean said walking closer to the couch but not wanting to impose on Sophie's space. "Please say something, please say that after a year of being together and being stuck at home with each other hasn't made you not want to be with me anymore?" Dean asked his eyes become watery, the tension leaving his shoulders and his body becoming limp making him slide down to the floor. His head making its way to resting on Sophie's knee.


End file.
